Break
by Blupurprupbu
Summary: Roxas is at a struggle, can he betray the one he loves for another? R&R, rating may go up.
1. My only luv

_Personally, I feel there's nothing wrong with staying true to who you are._

 _But sometimes it's really hard to stay true to who you are when it involves breaking others in the process._

 _x_

I loved her so much, from her brown, sleek wood to her . . . really that's all she kinda had. Her name was Stick. We kind of had a lot of history together, I guess you could say. Literally. We had been in each other's history class. Let me tell you, Stick with her school uniform was hella hot. That skirt though. Mmph.

Anyways, we go way back to when I lived in Twilight Town, before moving to Destiny Islands. Me and my friend, Xion decided to role play a little one day when we were like six.

 _x_

 _"Roxas! I want to be the hero!" The girl whined, stomping her foot childishly and repeatedly._

 _"Tch, you're just a girl!" I crossed my arms, closed my eyes and smirked, which resulted me into getting a slap in the face. When I looked back to Xion her eyes were wide, unblinking . . . just staring down at the floor._

 _"Xion! What was that for!?"_

 _"It wasn't her," I heard another girl's voice, looking down to where my friend was. I couldn't even believe it. "It was me."_

 _A freakin' stick._

 _"W-what?" I was so confused! In what world does a stick freakin' speak? What is this? Am I dreaming? I hope I am because well, I really don't want to admit this but . . . she kinda looks pretty. Or . . . at least I think it's a girl?_

 _"Yeah, that's right! You're so sexist!" she hopped. "Girls can be heroes too y'know!"_

 _"What's a seixtstststststtsts?" I asked. "And that's not true! Boys are so much more better and deserve the right to be heroes unlike gross girls like . . . Xion!"_

 _"Hey!"_

 _x_

I'll just end the flashback there since nothing really special happens besides her teaching me that boys and girls are both equal. And sticks, I guess. I'm honestly still so confused after all this time.

Me and Stick had been dating for two years, the best years of my life I must add, but the feelings I had for her had been slowly diminishing as time went by. I found a new love but I didn't want to end something I had enjoyed or cared so much for. I didn't want to hurt Stick, even I didn't care about her romantically I still cared about her as a friend.

I don't even think I'm StickSexual anymore . . . the sex was great before but now . . . it was just mediocre. Trust me on this one, it had nothing to do with her body or anything it was just lately I was craving someone more than her.

Sea Salt Ice cream.

 _x_

 **The only ship that ever comes close to Mickeyriku sometimes is Roxas and his undeniable love for ice cream.**

 **Leave a review~**


	2. axel n0

I was sitting on my couch just looking at my Facebook and stuff when I had received a message from Stick. This was getting really stressful knowing I didn't love her anymore.

 **Hey! Do u wanna hag out today?**

I stared at the screen in confusion for a moment until she sent another text.

 ***Hang**

Oh. I had always thought it was cute the way she made typos because she didn't even have hands . . . come to think of it she has an Iphone so how does that even work . . . Anyways, of course I'd have to refuse but that's what I've been doing for the past weeks since I've been seeing Sea Salt, she must be suspecting something, right?

I was typing my reply when Axel came into the room and plopped down beside me.

"Yo man, who you texting?" He asked as he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

Axel had been my best friend for a while now, he was also the one who introduced me to Sea Salt Ice Cream just about a year ago. Of course me and Sea Salt liked each others company and all but recent events had taken a turn on our relationship, obviously, or else this fanfiction wouldn't exist.

"Stick."

He made a face. "You're _still_ with her? Wow dude, I thought you guys already broke up like last month."

"Yeah well, it's really difficult to break up with someone who meant the world to you for years up until a few weeks ago." I said as I shut off my phone and put it on the living room table without replying to Stick's message.

"Tch, if you say so. Anyways, you going to the party today?"

I raised an eyebrow. "A party?"

He smirked. "Yeah, Salty's birthday is today and she's invited like, everyone."

"Everyone?"

" _Everyone_."

Shit. What if Stick was there? She _had_ just asked if I wanted to hang out with her, but would that mean she wanted to bring me to Sea Salt's party? Why hadn't Sea Salt invited me? When I voiced this, Axel replied saying ' _Who knows_ ' and ' _Maybe she forgot_ ' both idea I highly doubted.

He jabbed me in the side with his elbow. "Are you going or not dude, the party's starting at like nine and it's already seven."

"I . . . I don't have anything to wear." I mean, that was kinda true seeing as I wasn't even invited.

"Dude, who cares, besides it's _Sea Salt's_ party and who has been seeing her this past month?" He winked.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling. He was right, I couldn't miss this just because of _Stick_ or I wasn't invited. Maybe I just never saw the invitation or even deleted it by mistake on my emails and messages.

"Alright, let's get ready then."

* * *

 **Fairly short, but then again it is a pretty short story.**

 **Leave a review telling me what you think~**


	3. o snap

_It's almost time._ I look in the mirror, raising my hand and brushing it through my spiky blonde locks. _I look good,_ I think to myself.

I was wearing a light blue suit, secretly to match Salty's beautiful hue, although I would never compare to her beauty. Sighing, I walk out of the bathroom to be greeted by a certain red head who whistled upon seeing me all dressed up.

"Damn Roxy, Salty won't be able to resist your fine ass." He said, standing right in front of me as he took a sip out of the can of soda in his hand. "Heck even _I_ can't right now."

"Eugh, Axel! We've talked about this!" I spat out in disgust, pushing him out of my way.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Respecting your food sexuality, whatever kid. I'm just joking." Taking another sip.

"It's not just a joke to me, Axel. You know how it makes me uncomfortable." Once I came out as a Sticksexual Axel would never stop teasing me about it and things just got worse when I started leaning towards Sea Salt Ice Cream with his nonstop flirting and sometimes touching me in places he should _not_ be touching me. I understand he's just being... _friendly_? Maybe. But it doesn't change how I feel about it.

"Like I said, whatever." He walked into the living room and grabbed the keys off the coffee table. "So, you ready to go ice cream boy?"

I took a deep breath. I didn't know what the night would hold and I still couldn't get over the feeling that Salty didn't want me there. Even worse, I was prepared to even see Stick and boy I did _not_ want to deal with her shit _at all_ right now.

However, this was Sea Salt's big day and I couldn't miss it for the world. Besides, we're seeing in secret so it would make sense that she wouldn't invite me. At least in public.

"Ready."

 _x_

The party was exactly they way you'd expect it. Sea Salt came from a wealthy family of course, lived in a clean, white mansion with a huge yard to match. A yard so large it probably took up a third of the city so it didn't come as a surprise at how many people were out there, rubbing their sweaty bodies against each other to the loud music blasting while the moon light shined on them.

But they shined on one person the most. Or piece of wood.

Stick.

Of course she was here, I knew it from the beginning. She seemed busy, chatting up with Xion and another red head I knew from my dweeb of a friend, Sora. Upon noticing this I decided to make a run for it and get as far away from her view as possible until Axel grabbed me by the collar.

"Yo! Where do you think you're going?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Out." I spoke out while removing myself from his grip and escaping from my best friend.

I was making my way through all the disgusting grinding in the crowd to the back door of Salty's mansion. Gasping for breath when I finally made it indoors only to be surrounded by a bunch of drunk teenagers once again.

 _Does it ever fucking end?_ I ask myself as I run for the stairs, hoping I'm correct for assuming my girlfriend in secret's location.

"Roxas."

Oh god.

 _You are fucking kidding me._

I turn around to the source of the voice. "Yes, Stick?"

"Have you read my messages?"

God I want to roll my eyes badly. I just want to see my blue waifu for crying out loud! "No."

"Really? Because you do know Facebook has this cool thing where it tells you when someones read your mes-"

"Yes, I'm fully aware of that, babe." I was already so done with this conversation.

"So you have been reading my messages? You're just not replying right?" She hopped over to me, every hop I took a step back. "Why won't you let me get close to you?"

I let out a deep sigh. "Look, Stick. I'm really stressed out right now and I-"

"So stressed out you're at a party."

I roll my eyes and continue my sentence, "I'm looking for someone important, okay."

She laughed. "And I'm not important? We've been dating for _years_ Roxas, years. I know this isn't like you and I know you've been avoiding me. What I'd like to know is why."

I stared blankly at her.

"Don't even try to tell me there isn't a reason, don't even give me that 'I'll tell you later' bullshit, just tell me now Roxas. I can't stand being like this anymore." She started crying, tears dripping from her wood.

"I... Stick it's just..." I try to reach out to her but she hops back. I fucked up so bad in just a month and there was no way we could ever be the same after this but I can't stand the sight of her crying. She looks so fucking hideous.

"Roxas, what am I to you?" She cried out. "Am I someone you love, or was I just some stick?"

"You weren't."

"Huh?"

"You weren't some stick to me." I narrowed my eyes. "But you are now." I said as I walked past her down the hall leading into Salty's room, hoping Stick would watch this. Hoping she'd see Salty throw her heavenly body on top of me and _break her in half_ from the sadness that would crash over her. I didn't want to see Stick ever again after this.

I knocked on the door, waiting a few seconds for a response.

"Hello?"

"Roxas? Is that you?" came her voice. God she sounds so breathtaking. She's the only one who can make me feel this way, the _only_ _one_ who will ever make me feel this way.

I smirked. "Yeah it's me babe."

The door opened and there she was. She was in a huge, blue sparkling dress with a tiara. A little stereotypical for a rich girl, but she made it work.

" _Can you not?_ " She whispered before gesturing to the people inside her room. A few of her close girlfriends I assumed. Girlfriends who probably didn't know about our relationship.

"Oh, sorry."

"I'll meet you downstairs later, okay? I'm a little busy right now. I'll text you." And with that she shut the door.

That didn't go the way I planned.

"So that's why you've been ignoring me? You found yourself a sugarcoated whore?" The piece of wood cried out.

I clenched my fists. "I don't need this right now."

"You don't need this right now? What about me, what about _everything we've fucking been through Roxas!?_ You're going to throw it away because you found a new bitch but guess what? How long will you two last? Will she _ever_ compare to the love we shared all those years?"

"Don't you ever fucking say that about her!" I raised my voice, not even caring if Salty and her friends were listening. "I love her so much more than I've ever loved anybody in my whole entire life! You are nothing, you were always nothing. It just took a while to realize it."

"Stop lying to yourself!"

"No, Stick! This is who I am, I am NOT Sticksexual. I was only fooling myself into thinking I was." _Who was she to decide how I fucking felt?_

She started sobbing so hard I could barely make out anything she was saying because it all sounded like _'Blupurprupbu.'_

I walked up to her and put my hands around her wooden body. "It's over, Stick." And I snapped her in half.

 _x_

 **LMAO WHAT AM I WRITING**

 **anyways, it's been like months so I just decided to update this now lolz. Thanks for all the reviews and shizz**

 **wouldn't be surprised if you don't review this one though, it's been a while but I low key had a pretty fun time writing this garbage.**

 **don't forget to review if you even decide to read this tragedy of a fanfiction.~**


End file.
